Mobile devices (e.g., wireless phones, portable music players, game players, and so on) have become an integral part of everyday life. However, the form factor employed by conventional mobile device is typically limited to promote mobility of the device.
For example, the mobile device may have a relatively limited amount of display area when compared to a conventional desktop computer, e.g., a PC. Additionally, the mobile device may have limited input devices when compared to “full size” computing devices. Therefore, conventional techniques used to interact with a desktop computer may be inefficient when employed by a mobile device. For example, it may be difficult to navigate through a variety of traditional menus to access content that is available from the mobile device, which may lead to user frustration and dissatisfaction with the device.